


Perfect Tea Time for Three

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lorenz almost talks to someones manager, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Lorenz waited for the perfect weather for this tea date, and dangit, he’ll have a good time with his partners or so help him!





	Perfect Tea Time for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7LittleNumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7LittleNumbers/gifts).

The sun shone brightly amidst the cool blue sky, only decorated by a handful of fluffy white clouds. These were gently pushed along by the barest hint of a soothing breeze, which gently ruffled the grasses and shrubs which graced the tea gazebo. Today was the perfect day for an outdoors tea date, and Lorenz had insisted on waiting for just such a day to spend with the two courting him. He believed the wait to be worth it.

However, Lorenz found himself wondering if his partners had appreciated the delay for a perfect day. He knew for a fact that Hilda and Claude knew how to properly behave during tea time. Yet it hadn’t escaped Lorenz’ notice that they were both gradually, unsubtly, scooting their chairs closer to his. While he appreciated their greater tendencies towards physical affection, he was still irked. Not because they were comically failing at keeping their movements secret, which he suspected was on purpose. No, Lorenz was miffed because he had spent at least ten minutes making sure their three chairs were perfectly spaced from one another.

“What’s wrong, Lorenz?” Claude asked, amusement twinkling in his lovely green eyes. “Your face keeps scrunching up. Did I burn the tea a little?” He emphasized the question with the very unrelated act of scooting just a bit closer. Very obviously scooting closer. Again.

“No, the tea is perfect,” Lorenz dryly assured Claude, “As you well know. Claude, Hilda, I understand that you are insatiable when it comes to physical affection, but I had put a lot of effort into properly setting up our tea date today--”

“But what’s the point of spending time together if I can’t enjoy my favorite bony lap?” Claude interrupted, with his trademark wink. Lorenz’ eyes narrowed; he knew for a fact that his lap hadn’t been ‘bony’ in many years. Of course, Claude noticed his expression and laughed softly. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Your lap is almost as good as Hilda’s.”

Hilda giggled. “Awww, thanks, Claude.” She sipped her tea with the same dainty care that she did almost everything with, despite her actual competence. With a sigh, she set her cup down on the saucer, of a piece with the set Lorenz had specially chosen for the day, and ruefully began, “Claude, Lorenz, I’m sorry. I have to admit something.”

“Hilda, why would you need to confess to anything?” Lorenz asked, somewhat confused. Not surprised, per se, but he didn’t think she’d done anything mischievous recently.

Claude raised a brow. “Uh-oh. What happened this time?” 

As soon as Claude spoke, Hilda looked to him as if she would respond. But as soon as their eyes met, they stiffened. The silence grew between them, a palpable presence as if something were building. Lorenz glanced between them and realized how close they’d moved, how he was now more in-between the two then the table was. Before he could voice his concern, however, they moved.

The pink blur of Hilda somehow reached Lorenz first, landing in his lap while barely avoiding kneeing anything important. Claude bumped into them both an instant after and almost dislodged her by accident. Lorenz somehow managed to both maintain his seat and not spill any of his tea, a skill he’d long ago mastered after he began courting Claude and Hilda.

Claude fell on his bum on the cobblestone ground and laughed, totally unconcerned. “Darn, I was so close! Were you about to apologize for that masterful plan, Hilda?”

“Not really,” Hilda admitted. She’d already gotten comfortable, sipping her tea calmly, as if there hadn’t been a mad dash for Lorenz’ lap just moments ago.

“If you two are done fooling around,” Lorenz sputtered. He could feel his blush creeping up to his ears, which only made him grow more flustered.

Claude stood, brushed himself off, and finally just moved his chair next to Lorenz’. “We’re never done, but we’ll take a break for your sake,” he offered as he sat and comfortably leaned against Lorenz, who couldn’t help but smile a little. That smile faded as Claude plucked one of the little teatime cookies from Lorenz’ rose-patterned plate to nibble upon.

Claude pretended not to notice at first, munching the sugary treat with obvious pleasure. Then he glanced to Lorenz as if just realizing something was amiss. He winked, as usual, and casually began to ask, “What’s wro--”

“In a hurry to die, are you?” Lorenz drawled, the familiar battle quote freezing Claude mid-tease.

“Count Gloucester, shall we execute him for his brazen behavior?” Hilda asked, with such exaggerated properness that she promptly snorted. Claude snickered along with her before he choked a little on his stolen cookie. Lorenz patted his back to help with a sigh at Claude’s sheepish smile. Then he glanced at the cookie tray and frowned.

“Wait.” Lorenz picked up one of the cookies and peered closely at it, eyes narrowed in disapproval. Claude leaned in, a brow raised, as Lorenz continued, “This cookie is imperfectly shaped. Claude, Hilda, look: you see it as well? These cookies are not fit for our tea time. They can hardly be called ‘circular’.”

Claude shared an exasperated, fond smile with Hilda. He tried, and failed, to keep the amusement out of his voice. “They might be shaped kinda funny, but they taste just fine, Lorenz. Really, I don’t mind.”

“I dunno, Claude,” Hilda drawled coyly, “they could be better. It’s not a big deal, though.” Claude playfully rolled his eyes at her.

“No, this will not do.” Lorenz set the cookie down with a very severe frown. “Who was overseeing the kitchen this morning? I must have words with them. I will not accept this lazy attempt at baking. I requested only the best cookies to go along with our tea.” Before he could get up, however, Claude set a hand on his arm. That would have given him pause by itself if Hilda hadn’t been refusing to move from his lap in the first place.

“Lorenz. It’s fine,” Claude said gently, with that rare, sincere smile of his that never failed to bring Lorenz’ some measure of happiness. He relaxed despite himself, enough to hear Claude out. “I’d rather enjoy this moment with you two while it lasts. That’s more important to me than some,” he glances at the offending baked goods and suppresses a chuckle, “not-quite-circular cookies.”

“Maybe they’re supposed to be animals,” Hilda suggested. She re-settled cozily in Lorenz’ arms and picked one of the cookies up. “It’s kind of shaped like a bird.”

Lorenz only shook his head a little, yet his indignation had fled. His partners were right, of course: they had to value their rare time together while they could. He didn’t notice his own contented smile as he relaxed, arms draped loosely around Hilda, and when did Claude link their arms together? It was so familiar that he didn’t initially notice, but he didn’t mind. Not even when Claude gently elbowed him, asking, ”Hey, Lorenz, you alright? You were spacing out a bit.”

“He looked like he was enjoying himself. You should let him relax, Claude,” Hilda chided him, without any real enmity. She was distracted by the aforementioned cookies, nibbling her way through the tray.

“Do not worry, my loves. I do not mind,” Lorenz claimed. He freed his arm just enough to reach down and twine his fingers with Claude’s, and reached for Hilda’s free hand with his other. “After all, am I not here to be with those whom I care for most?”

“Well said,” Claude murmured, his face tinting a lovely pink. He leaned against Lorenz with a comfortable sigh.

“Well, that’s why I’m here, after all,” Hilda agreed with a smile, but the genuine affection was in her eyes, just as much as it was in Claude’s.

Lorenz was sure his own face showed such love, for he felt it strongly. He raised his teacup, and murmured simply, “May we have more such moments in the future.” Moments where they could relax together, their love genuine and open, with time to be together.

Years later, Lorenz would look upon their early days and smile, for it would be the first of many such moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like my work, then please check out my personal/writing Twitter @ Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
